


Mommy?

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Series: Miraculous (Un)Reveals [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette just casually holding a grudge, One-Shot, These dorks, lol you gon love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: Remember all the times Adrien called Marinette, "Just a friend"? Well, who am I to say, but it seems like she might hold grudges for a little too long...





	Mommy?

** Basic Situation: Marinette and Adrien have been married for 6 years, and Emma Agreste joined them in year 3. **

Marinette and Adrien swung their daughter as they walked through a park when a tug pulled them to a stop.

"What is it, sweetie?" Adrien asked the little blonde.

"If you're my daddy..." She pointed to Adrien. "Then she's my mommy?" The couple stared at each other, happy that their daughter was learning to talk, when Marinette interrupted the silence.

"Oh, no. I'm just a friend." 

Emma was confused beyond what she thought possible. 

"MARINETTE FOR GOD'S SAKE THAT'S OUR DAUGHTER! PLEASE DROP THAT, I SAID I'M SORRY, OK?!" The girls looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Good job, honey. We fooled him!"

Adrien just glared at his wife as she folded in half, clutching her stomach. "Oh, yeah, that was funny alright."

** Another 2 years pass and baby Hugo is 3 **

Marinette and Adrien were reading Hugo Agreste a bedtime story when out of nowhere, he interrupted.

"Daddy, I have a question." He mischievously glanced at his mother, who nodded encouragingly. "If you're daddy, then she's mommy?"

Adrien glanced at his wife, who had a shocked expression. "You didn't set this up, did you?" Shaking her head, Marinette looked at her son, bluebell matching bluebell. 

"Sweetie, I told you already, he's just glad to have me as one of his fans."

Adrien stood up, walked around the bed to his wife, and hugged her tighter than they thought possible. "Marinette, come on. I already said I'm sorry." 

Laughing, she replied. "Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean it isn't funny. At least I haven't used the last one."

The already pale blond became whiter than usual. "No, Marinette. Please, no." She giggled, placing a hand on her round belly.

"We'll just have to see."

**At last, baby number 3 comes, and by the time Louis is 3, Emma and Hugo have filled him in on the prank**

On the first day of preschool, Marinette and Adrien accompanied Louis to his classroom and stopped right outside the door. "Okay, Louis, this is your first day. Are you excited?"

With a nod, the freckled boy pointed at Adrien. "You're daddy, right?" 

Adrien already knew what was coming, but he nodded anyway. "Yes."

Then he pointed at Marinette. "Then she's just a very good friend?"

Adrien stood at his wife, wounded. "You tricked me!" She began to giggle as she kissed the top of Louis' forehead. 

"Well, I did say there was one last thing I hadn't used."

That night, Adrien pampered Marinette and assured her he would never say anything like that again.

"I believe you, Chaton."


End file.
